


Merthings

by LarissaFae



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarissaFae/pseuds/LarissaFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family bathtime has an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merthings

Carlos followed the sound of voices to the bathroom. There was sudden laughter, then splashing - a heavy whack, like a body hitting water. He nudged the door open, wondering why Cecil, his sister, and his niece would all be in the bath together.

All three looked up at him with wide eyes. 

Three colorfully splotched tails hung out of the water. 

Cecil's skin rippled and he suddenly blended in with the tub and wall, while Janice beamed up at Carlos. "Sorry, there's no more room. Uncle Cecil is a bath hog."

What Carlos had taken for detailed tattoos had become shimmering, iridescent scales across Hannah's chest as she crossed her arms over the edge of the tub and idly flicked her tail. She wasn't smirking, exactly, but she _was_ enjoying Carlos' surprise.

Carlos took another look at the scene before him, blinked, and nodded. "Alright. I'll just be in the living room, then."

He turned and walked out as Hannah and Janice erupted with laughter behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a drawing of merpeople in a bathtub and this happened.
> 
> I'm not even sorry.


End file.
